1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden sprayers and more particularly pertains to a new garden sprayer for spraying liquids such as pesticides, fertilizers, and herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden sprayers is known in the prior art. More specifically, garden sprayers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,105; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,088; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,770; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,351; U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,449; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,906.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements. the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garden sprayer. The inventive device includes a housing defining a reservoir therein for holding fluid therein. The housing also has a lower compartment beneath the reservoir of the housing. A tubular flexible elongate conduit is outwardly extended from the housing. A pump is disposed in the lower compartment of the housing and is in fluid communication with the reservoir of the housing and the elongate conduit. The pump pumps fluid from the reservoir to the elongate conduit when actuated. A spray nozzle is coupled to a free outer end of the elongate conduit. The spray nozzle has a trigger pivotally coupled thereto. The trigger has a switch for selectively actuating the pump.
In these respects, the garden sprayer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spraying liquids such as pesticides, fertilizers, and herbicides.